


Solution

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: multikinkmemes, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, inept dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has a problem.  He didn't expect Zuko to offer the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted anonymously at the Avatar kinkmeme in response to the prompt, "Sokka/Zuko, Sokka coming all over Zuko's face".
> 
> The characters' canon ages at this point would be about 16 (Zuko) and 15 (Sokka).

_The Boiling ... oh, you know._

 

Sokka slipped out of Suki's cell with minutes to spare before the guards' inspection of the female wing began. Luckily the guards uniform was kind of loose in the ... relevant area, and had that handy skirt-tunic thing, because he was kind of -- well, Suki was great, and he was pretty sure he loved her a whole lot, and she did this thing with her tongue and his earlobe, and now came the part where he was going to think about things that weren't sexy. Like Momo washing himself, or gutting fish, or Katara being ... his sister, or Zuko licking his lips and tugging at his ear--

Zuko licked his lips and tugged at his ear and said, "What are you _doing_ in here?"

"They've inspected the men's cells already, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sokka readjusted his pants and the little skirt-tunic thing. It didn't help. "And you can take that look off your face," he told Zuko. "We all know you jerk off to thoughts of your gloomy girlfriend every morning."

Zuko didn't blush, or even avert his eyes. He wasn't such a bad guy, but he was even worse than Toph for forgetting about other people's ... rules. It was either a prince-thing or a three-years-at-sea-thing, or --

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Helping you out."

Which was a funny way of saying _undoing your pants_ , but then Sokka's cock was free, and the motivation to complain was --

Zuko dropped to his knees and took Sokka's cock in his mouth.

Sokka managed to say, "What are you--" before the answer became stupidly and amazingly obvious, and also the part of his brain that made words shut down.

Sokka had figured he understood the mechanics of the blow job, and at some happy point in his hopefully near future he'd get to try it out in real life, but this was like --

Zuko's mouth was warm and wet, and his tongue was -- and his lips -- Sokka's hand curled in his hair, pushing him closer, and Zuko swallowed his cock and it was _amazing_ and -- and -- oh yeah --

Zuko stopped, hencircling Sokka's shaft with his hands as he said, "I'm a prisoner. You're a guard. Try to sound less ... happy."

"Words are hard," Sokka told him, and it was true, because Zuko had gone back to sucking his cock. But Sokka muttered things like, "harder" and "traitor". Zuko grunted in approval, increasing his pace so that Sokka's hips followed his movement, like a dance -- "Royal traitor slut," Sokka remembered to say, and Zuko closed his eyes briefly, and made a quiet, happy noise deep in his throat.

Zuko had done this before, he realised, and that was kind of weird, and weirder still was the realisation that the crueller Sokka was, the more turned on Zuko got. He pulled Zuko's hair and told him his sister would be a better fuck, and then contradicted himself and called Zuko a whore, and Zuko just quickened his pace, one hand creeping to his own erection.

"Harder," he told Zuko, "harder," then, "stop."

Zuko leaned back, looking puzzled and maybe a bit hurt, but Sokka was tugging at his cock, just a few strokes, he was so close --

He came with an inarticulate cry, semen spraying across Zuko's mouth and chin. Worn out, he stumbled back, collapsing on Zuko's bunk. Zuko looked up at him, his lips swollen, his erection straining, Sokka's semen dripping onto his shirt.

"Finish it," Sokka told him, and Zuko obeyed, stroking himself through his pants until he came.

When they had caught their breath, and Zuko had cleaned himself as best he could, Zuko said, "I hope you've got a plan for getting out of here. This floor is cold."

"I have lots of plans," Sokka admitted, "but they mostly involve your dick and Suki's -- well. Suki."

Zuko grinned briefly.

"Let's get out of here," he said, "and you can teach me about planning."

 _  
_end_   
_


End file.
